


Jet Lag

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have jet lag and get excessively groggy and grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

The boys stumbled onto the bus, already dreading the weeks of nonstop-touring ahead of them. They’d just flown in fromAustralia, and after spending several weeks there, every one of them wanted to sleep. The trouble was, there was a concert the next day, and if they slept then, at three in the afternoon, they wouldn’t sleep that night and would end up half dead at the concert.

“Ugh,” Harry said, throwing himself onto one of the small couches. “This sucks.”

“Don’t sleep,” Liam said, slouching into a chair. “Or you won’t sleep tonight.”

“I don’t care,” Louis moaned, sitting on the floor beside Harry’s couch. “I feel like crap.”

“I don’t feel that bad!” Niall said brightly, sitting in a chair next to Liam. “I think the coffee and mini Oreos I had on the plane helped.”  
“Yuck,” Louis said, closing his eyes. “I can’t even think about food right now. I feel like I’m going to hurl.”  
“Why are you all talking about this?” Zayn grumbled from his sprawled position on the floor. “Just be quiet.”

“No, we should keep talking,” Liam said. “We have to stay awake.” His slowly closing eyes contradicted his words, and Niall flicked him.

“Don’t say that and then drift off,” Niall said.

“I’ll do what I want,” Liam muttered, closing his eyes again.

“You’re the one who told us not to sleep,” Harry said, muffled by the couch cushion.

“I know,” Liam said. “It’s just so…tempting.”

“I don’t think I can sleep,” Harry said. “My stomach feels like I’ve swallowed a deer.”

“A deer?” Zayn asked incredulously. “Of all things, a deer. If you’re all going to talk, at least say intelligent things.”  
“I agree, Harry,” Louis said, ignoring Zayn’s comment. “Except I think I swallowed a writhing newborn fawn.”

“Ugh,” Niall said. 

“I’m going to try and find some stomach medication,” Louis said, jumping up. “Do you want s-” Louis stopped talking and swayed on his feet, his eyes fogging.

“You okay Louis?” Niall asked, watching the older boy swoon. “You look drunk.”

Louis slumped back down to the floor with a thump. “Hngh.”

“So no medicine?” Harry asked, rolling onto his side.

“Give me a second,” Louis said, blinking rapidly.

“You look dreadful,” Liam said, smiling.

“I feel dreadful,” Louis said, pressing a hand to his face.

“If you’re gonna be sick, don’t do it on me,” Zayn said from the floor, glancing up.

“I’ll get the medicine,” Niall said, standing up. “You just…sit there pitifully.”

Louis gave a half-salute to Niall in thanks.

Niall disappeared to the back of the bus, searching through the tiny bathroom and kitchenette for some kind of medicine. 

“I can’t find anything,” he shouted up the bus.

Loud groans answered him, and he headed back to his seat.

“Stop stomping around, Niall,” Zayn muttered, clutching his head. “It’s making my head hurt.”  
Niall jumped a few times beside Zayn’s head, getting an annoyed growl in return.

“I want to die,” Louis said miserably, leaning his head back against the couch.

Harry’s hand reached for his head, scrunching up Louis’ hair with his hand. “You’ll make it through, Lou. It’s just jet-lag.”  
“I hateAustralia,” Liam muttered.

“No, you don’t,” Niall said. “You hate jet-lag.”

“I hate everything,” Zayn said.

“Me, too,” Louis agreed, falling onto his side before curling up into a ball. 

“You look ridiculous,” Liam said, laughing slightly. “You look like a little armadillo.”

“I wish I were an armadillo,” Louis said. “Armadillos don’t have to fly fromAustraliaand go straight into another tour.”

“Armadillos are creepy scaly things,” Harry said. “You don’t really want to be an armadillo.”

“Don’t tell me what I want,” Louis whined. “I wanna be an armadillo.”

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Louis groaned from below him, feeling the same nausea.

“I am never getting on a plane again,” Zayn said. “Let’s just drive and boat everywhere.”  
“You can’t even swim,” Liam said, shaking his head. “If the boat sank, you’d be dead.”

“One of you would save me,” Zayn said.

“No,” Louis said. “If we let you die then we wouldn’t hear your complaining.”  
“You’re complaining, too,” Harry pointed out.

“Not as much as Zayn!”  
“More than Zayn,” Niall said. “I’m actually the only one who hasn’t complained.”  
“Be quiet, Niall,” Zayn said. “You’re not invited to our jet-lag club.”

“Why would I want to be in that club?” Niall asked.

“Can’t you see all the fun we’re having?” Harry said, muffling himself by burying his face into the crack between cushions.

Louis groaned dramatically and curled further into a ball. “I feel like there’s a big cloud of evil eating my brain and stomach.”  
“I feel like I’ve swallowed a deer,” Harry said.

“We’ve heard,” Zayn snapped. “And it still isn’t funny, nor does it make sense.”

“Have I said that before?”

“Yes,” Liam said tiredly. “You have.”  
“Oh,” Harry said. 

They all sat and lay there silently until finally Liam spoke. “If any of you are asleep, I’m going to start playing music really loudly.”

“Ugh,” Zayn said. “Don’t.”

Louis moaned. “I’m definitely awake.”

Harry made a ‘hmph’ noise and Niall waved a lazy hand through the air to confirm consciousness.

“Is this bus ever going to move?” Louis wondered aloud, peeking out of his tight ball.

“I hope not,” Zayn said. “Because I’ll slide.”  
“I hope you break your skull,” Louis said, stretching to hit Zayn’s foot.

“How long has it been?” Harry asked.

“Half an hour,” Niall said. “Six or seven more hours and then we can sleep.”

“How encouraging,” Louis muttered.


End file.
